Crystal Hearts
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi, Ken x Aya: In the coming of summer, Weiß goes out to have fun. Ken and Ran ponder over their own feelings, while Yohji makes a pass at every living thing.


Crystal Hearts

クリスタル・こころ

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: I was thinking… you know, somebody told Windy that he was different in some way in writing, because most of his stuff reflects on everyday life. Everyone can understand it, because there is no need for complicated magic in this world. No need for extreme angst, horror, or sorrow... I think, yeah, fluffiness is a good thing. It's best to be realistic sometimes, because while fans like to get away from the real world, sometimes we forget that there is a little 'magic' in our own. I hope you enjoy this story about our favorite couple (if it isn't yours, it's definitely mine), and their little personal 'magic'! ^^

Pairing: Ken x Aya, Yohji x Everybody

Summary: In the coming of summer, Weiß goes out to have fun. Ken and Ran ponder over their own feelings, while Yohji makes a pass at every living thing.

Note: Manga old-school-verse. Ignores Gluhen, because Windy mangled the storyline here and there.

_________________

"Wow."

Ken bent down, pressing his face and palms against the glass window of the shop. There were things littered there in display, tastefully done, not too pompous or too messy.

"A crystal shop?" Yohji nudged his teammate playfully in his ribs. "Oh man, KenKen! I never took you for a sissy pants. You big goat-boy! Haa, hahaha!"

"Mou! Yohji-kun! You're so mean," Omi pouted in defense of the brunet. "Crystals are shiny things, why shouldn't we be impressed with them? After all, most of the girls you've dated liked them…"

"Now, when and how did this inside source reach your ears?" Yohji purred. "Did they tell you I was a great kisser too?"

"That's disgusting," Ken screwed up his nose, making his face quite ugly for a moment. "You making out with anyone, that is. I can't even begin to imagine it… eww!"

"If that's an attempt to bring down my ego, it ain't working," Yohji wagged his hands, patting his hair.

"It's not an attempt to bring down your ego. It's an insult, unless you're so stupid I had to tell you what it was!" Ken launched himself at Yohji. The longhaired brunet pushed the shorter one on his head beside him, lighting his cigarette with another free hand. Frustrated, Ken grunted – he couldn't reach Yohji!

It was a fine afternoon that Saturday. The flower shop was closed for, well, the heck of it. It wasn't like the quartet actually made money out of the shop where they were the museum's finest display. All they did there was water plants, sweep the floor, arrange flowers, look pretty, smile (occasionally growl/mope/glare) and get paid doing their night job.

Did I mention that they were assassins by night? Yeah well, you knew that anyway.

As mentioned, it was a great afternoon. The sky was blue; the sun was shining… in the heat of summer, when everything was at their best. Okay, so it was still spring, but summer was nearing, and it was warm. Probably explains Omi's short shorts and tank top, but let's leave that at that. The trio, minus their lovely lily-like leader, was out window shopping, deciding to kill time with normality for a day.

"Stop it, stop fighting! Yohji-kun!" despite his words, Omi found himself laughing. Ken gave up his struggle, and Yohji merely puffed on, grinning from ear to ear. Picking up chicks wasn't everything in his world. Sometimes, it was great to pick up bishounen too. Now, take a look at that one who just walked by, that blond one with the blue eyes – he's got fine long legs, unlike Omi's stumpy ones—

"Whose legs are you calling stumpy, Yohji-kun?" blue eyes narrowed dangerously. The brunet swallowed hard… without realizing it, he'd just said his thoughts out loud! Ken stood a distance away, guffawing. The group of boys Yohji had been appraising stopped to stare at them in curiosity.

"Uh… no, it's this insect with short stumpy legs… in that magazine you read… just now. Eh heh. Heh, heh." Yohji tried to bring his cool back now that the blond bishounen in question was looking his way. He whipped up his sunglasses and swung them on, cigarette never faltering from his mouth. "It was cool…" he struck a sexy pose. "Baby."

The group of boys burst into laughter and the blond rolled his eyes and walked away, red in his face. They ran after him, the group disappearing down the road.

"HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW!" Ken's guffaws were ominously loud. Green eyes glinted with fury.

"What are you hee-hawing for, you ass?"

"HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW, HAW!" Ken was helpless now. "Hee haa hahaha!"

"Um… Yohji-kun… may I point out to you that your… your…"

"YOUR FLY IS DOWN! WHAT A NITWIT!" Ken exploded.

"What the fu—" Yohji yanked the zip up in a hurry. To his horror, everyone was looking his way! "YOU DID THIS!"

Yohji gave chase to the athletic brunet, Omi following them. As they left, Ken turned back to taunt Yohji, and saw, to his surprise, in front of the shop, a redhead that looked uncannily like Aya. Momiage and all. He jerked to a halt and the two brunets crashed atop of him.

"Hahaha! I got you now!" the playboy smacked Ken on his head.

"Bastard! What did you hit me for?"

"Have you forgotten our old time rivalry, old boy?" Yohji smirked.

"HEY! That's Aya-kun! AYA-KUN~!" Omi waved frantically to the redhead. Aya turned to face them with a rather shocked expression. From behind him, Aya-chan peeked and waved frantically back at them.

"OMI-KUN! YOHJI-KUN! KEN-KUN!!"

"Oh, you're here too," Aya smiled slightly, nodding towards the girl. "I was out to pick my sister up from the airport. I thought she'd be tired, but she insisted we went shopping."

"Great bumping into you, Princess," Yohji purred, trying to pull the redhead into a hug. Aya stepped back, avoiding the brunet. "Ah, playing hard to get as ever. One thing I love about you, my Ayaya."

"That sounds like papaya," Aya-chan snickered. "No, really. My brother acts like an old woman sometimes. Now I know why he likes being referred to with a girl's name."

Aya shook his head.

"Let's do lunch," Aya-chan suggested. "Ran and I discovered this nice little place where they sold ice cream and cakes… I was hoping…"

"You'll get fat, Aya-chan," Omi grinned. "It was a good reason why you bumped into us anyway! If we're dieting, you'll diet with us too!"

"Yeah, Omi's like a girl too," Ken remarked.

"Am not!"

"Ken-kun!"

"Let's ignore them!"

"Let's!"

The two youngest walked off ahead of the other three. Aya remained silent while Ken and Yohji jostled with each other over their recent spat. "Hey, so… what's up, Aya?"

"The sky is up… sun too," the redhead shrugged at his lame joke.

"Ah… hahaha…" Ken scratched his head. He knew it was awkward for Aya, trying to fit in with his new life. His sister had woken up, Omi working as Persia, Weiß disbanded and yet still going strong as a small group of its own… there was a lot they'd left behind, and a lot they would discover.

"Not bad for a greenhorn, Ayaya," Yohji waggled his brows. "Try some sex jokes, huh?"

"Yohji!" Ken smacked him in the head as Aya rolled his expressive violet eyes heavenward.

"We're there!" twin voices chimed. The five of them walked into the small café, seating themselves by the window. Full sunlight streamed in as they chatted, the gabble of voices never faltering nor breaking even once. Omi and Aya-chan spoke in high-spirited voices, Ken in his carefree tone, Yohji in his sexy, deep, purring vocals and Aya simply nodding, half-smiling and half looking distant. Throughout the conversation both Yohji and Ken found themselves pawing the redhead, well, Ken mostly just staring. Omi and Aya-chan shared looks.

"Yohji-kun's just obnoxious. I don't think he's Aya-kun's type at all," Omi whispered as he eyes the brunet making passes at both Aya and a waitress simultaneously.

"Well, I know my brother likes security. And Ken = Security."

"Ken-kun's a little forgetful sometimes, though," Omi chewed his lip doubtfully. "A year back, Aya-kun would yell at them both… he'd pick on Ken-kun mostly. 'Hidaka! The pot!' 'Hidaka, you idiot!' 'Shut up!'"

Aya-chan giggled at his mimicry. "It's probably because Ran worries about him. After all, Ken-kun IS clumsy."

At that, a waitress went flying past them, having tripped over said brunet's foot. Ken turned red. "Sorry…"

Aya-chan and Omi smiled at each other. They got up, yanking at Yohji's collar as they walked out towards the entrance. "Ken-kun! Aya-kun! We remembered that we had something to do! We need adult supervision, so we got Yohji-kun to come with us…"

"He's an adult?" Aya lifted a brow incredulously.

"Oh, c'mon— hmph!!" Aya-chan clamped her hand over the brunet's mouth.

"Yes, Ran-niichan! Don't worry, go out and take a walk if you like. I'll meet you in the park!"

They left, and Ken and Aya sat by the window, continuing their previous conversation. Ken talked more, and Aya listened, but the atmosphere was comfortable, and both men found themselves enjoying it very much. It had been some time since any of them opened up or talked to each other, in fact, hardly at all. The day was beginning to darken, it being nearly evening time.

"I guess we should split now," Ken said.

"Yes," Aya nodded. He stopped for a moment, looking down at his hands. "Hidaka…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I… it's nothing." Aya looked up. "I'll see you later in the shop."

"Okay. Thanks, Aya," Ken grinned, pushing his bangs back and walking in the opposite direction. The redhead sighed, and walked towards the park. As he expected, his sister was waiting there on a bench. He sat down next to her, putting an arm round her shoulders.

"I'm sorry… I got a little caught up."

"It's okay!" Aya-chan bubbled. "Here, take this. I need you to open it at the right time… 'Cuz I need to go get some ice cream now! It's so hot!!"

"Alright," Aya smiled. The dark haired girl ran off, and soon he lost sight of her. Looking down at his hands, he noticed the parcel… and there was a note there. As he began to open it, a shadow descended upon the redhead from behind him. Aya looked up and gasped, a little too late to react as he felt a handkerchief clamp over his mouth and nose…

The sky began to turn yellow, and the clouds sailed by. 

________________

_Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

"Huh? Oh, it's Aya," Ken was startled. It was already getting dark, and he was back at the shop with Yohji and Omi… but there was no sign of Aya-chan.

"It's a sibling thing," Yohji quipped. "Probably asking us out to eat with them again."

"'Ello!" Ken answered the call. "What can I do for you, Aya— Aya?"

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee," there was a snicker from the other side and Ken paled out. It didn't sound like the redhead or his sister at all. "Well, well, if it isn't Siberian… I got some info for ya… if you want to see your pretty leader alive again; you better follow my instructions. Tell no one of this. Now… I'll send you this map to your phone here and you get here by use of them red arrows thingy. Remember! No cheating… or he loses his fingers or something. And come, now!"

"Wait, you bastard! I wanna speak to Aya… Hey! Hello?? Hello??"

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Aya-chan stepped in with various bags and her brother's cell phone in her hand, looking extremely worried. "KEN-KUN! Have you seen my brother?? He's nowhere in sight!! I went back to the park, but he's gone… I tried calling him, but no one picked up…"

"Kisama! I'm going out! None of you follow!" Ken jumped onto his bike and sped off into the night. He wasn't wearing his helmet – oh god, he couldn't care about such trivial stuff now! Aya was in danger! He glanced at the map and followed the arrows as he swung left and right. Flashes of what horrible thing this person would do to the redhead burned in his mind. And Ken clutched hold on his bike; he accelerated and stormed down the road.

He stopped at an abandoned building, glaring at the doorway. "HEY! I'm here! Tell me what to do next!"

_Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

He answered the call immediately and was greeted by a yawn. "Boring. Now, what you do is go on in, and leave the money on the table—"

"I ain't got no money!" Ken panicked.

"Whoa, whoa… okay, how about twenty thousand yen?"

"…Fine…" Ken was relieved. It was exactly how much he was carrying with him anyway. Now all he had to do was pay that punk and make sure Aya was okay…

"Leave it here and get your ass in," was it Ken, or did that voice sound familiar? But trivial things like that didn't matter at these points of a day. He forked out the twenty thousand yen and made his way into the inner room. "Your princess is upstairs. Go get him."

The line went dead, and Ken moved stealthily upwards. Who knew if he would be ambushed? It was inky dark there, as the windows had been nailed closed with wooden planks, but a small light from above him kept him moving on. At last, he made it up there, and a strong scent of roses overpowered his senses. There, in the middle of the one room area, a redhead lay motionless on the wooden floor, splashed with red. Ken rushed towards him.

"Aya! Aya! Wake up…" he began to undo the ropes that bound the redhead, shaking his leader gently. Tears cascaded down tanned cheeks as a thought that Aya might be dead invaded his mind. "We can't do without you, Aya… I can't do without you…"

"…Hidaka?" the redhead's eyes opened into slits to reveal the violet irises that Ken had loved so dearly from the start. "What happened…? Where's Aya-chan? I remember being in the park…"

"And you're safe now… Aya-chan's at home with Omi and Yohji. I paid the ransom and you're okay…"

"Ransom? I was…?"

"Someone took you… that's what Aya-chan said. She'd tried to call you through her phone but she failed. And I got a call through your cell phone from whomever that little creep whom... Did they touch you?" Ken sat up and stared at the redhead, checking for injuries. The blood… splashed all over the redhead… "What the—"

"Rose syrup?" Aya made a face as the sticky liquid seeped into his clothes.

"It's… oh god… I'm so relieved," Ken slumped down, the excitement taking its toll. He wiped his face and stood up, extending a hand towards the redhead. "Aya, can you stand up?"

"Yes, I suppose so," the redhead pulled himself up, aided by the brunet. As the pair began to walk out, a parcel slipped and fell off Aya's folds of clothes. "That's… give me a second, Hidaka."

The two leaned over the parcel with a small note attached to it. Aya picked it up, and under the light of the moon, he opened the small envelope. The redhead read the words and laughed. "Give this to your someone when you think the time is right."

"Huh?"

"Hidaka… I think that fate has played a joke on us," Aya smiled faintly. "Or rather, three little brats did. So, I was right when I doubted that Kudou was an adult."

"You mean… this was a setup? But how…" Ken scratched his head. "It seemed so real! It was so worried, I—"

"Ken, Aya-chan's been using my cell phone. She left hers at her home by accident before she came to Tokyo," the redhead explained. "The rose syrup was to dramatize things… they're probably filming this as we speak."

"Why, those little—" Ken threw back his head and laughed. "When I get my hands on them tomorrow…"

"But, I'm glad… because this gives us an opportunity… we've had times like these in the past before, but we weren't aware," Aya unwrapped the parcel. "Thank you, Ken, for coming to… rescue me."

For the first time in ages, Ken heard the redhead call him by his given name. It made him feel warm and tingly all over, because…

"Because if you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to be so bold," Aya pulled out a slender chain with one single blue heart shaped crystal as a pendant. He put it round Ken's neck. "Always, when I was younger, I had been very timid and afraid of confessing my feelings… when I became Abyssinian, it became harder for me to speak to people. But thanks to you, I learnt to shout at everyone's stupidity."

"You're welcome, I guess," Ken grinned; sweat dropping.

"So, thank you." The redhead leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his savior's forehead. It was a pretty picture, somewhat like the princess of a fairytale kissing her fair knight. Except that this knight was a little more inflamed with passionate fire, he being Hidaka Ken. The brunet sat himself straight and tipped the redhead over, claiming for himself those rose-petal lips he had always longed to taste. As the pair lost themselves in the magical moment, the moon rode high in the sky.

____________________

"You think Ken will kill us tomorrow for taking his money to buy these tidbits?" Omi prodded Aya-chan, who was stuffing a handful of well-earned chips in her mouth. They'd just driven back after shopping in a 24-hour mart for goodies and settled down in front of the TV. It's been two hours since the incident when they spied on the pair to see if it was all-okay… when things had gotten heated up, Aya-chan dragged them all back to the shop.

"Hundred yen says they'd be too engrossed with each other that he won't," Aya-chan offered.

"Double that that says that they'll BOTH kill us," Yohji dared her. She sat up indignantly.

"Ran-niichan won't do such a thing to me!"

"Well, Yohji-kun, Aya-chan…" Omi started nervously. "I have a notion they'd kill us tonight…"

From the doorway, they caught sight of the silhouettes of two men holding up baseball bats. Three pairs of eyes widened while Aya-chan broke into nervous giggles.

"Ah, hahaha… it's good to see you, Ken-kun… Ran-niichan…"

"Yes… okaeri," Omi smiled.

"AAAAAAAHHH! *Savage war yell*"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And the shop was closed the next day as well. There is magic in everyday life, which we often overlook, sometimes it's a funny incident, or sometimes something that just plain makes us happy. Because, if we wanted to, we can make magic in our own lives too.

~*~*~ END ~*~*~

Note: Fweeness! Finished! After a long time of not writing, how is this na no ka? It's pretty bad, actually, because I'm not used to typing so well anymore… heheheh, I hope you found it okay though!

I thought of this when I saw ShuuShuu-chan's crystal heart. It's pretty, I like it muches! Ooohhh! ^____^


End file.
